A much needed break
by Shanelle-kun
Summary: Sometimes you just need yourself and five minutes. Short one shot.


Bloody hell, when was the last time he needed some relief from so much stress? Ignis wasn't usually the one to be found doing such…improper things, and that especially goes when he knew he had little time for such luxury.

But, he needed a break-nothing more than five minutes, he hoped. Five minutes, and his hands.

The young strategist sighed softly, as his hand began to travel downwards wrapping itself around the shaft of his cock. Normally, Ignis liked to enjoy his time when he was doing such things-which wasn't often. In fact, one could almost say it was never. Ignis wasn't one for anything like this-it was more of a stress relief than anything else.

Truthfully, he could never understand the obsession with sex and all-but that was his opinion on the matter. And he didn't judge others for wanting to be ravished like rabbits. In fact-more power to them for being open and understanding their sexual needs.

Ignis…was still working on his. Rather, the lack of his needs. But then there were days like today-where he just needed relief.

Five minutes. That's all the time he would need-at least, he hoped.

He made sure to be in the shower, in the event one of the others came in. Plus, there was the shower running-which would drown out any noise ( though, Ignis was rather quiet-something he prided himself in ) and make an easy clean up of any messes. The sensations of the water running down his skin only added to it-a shaking sigh leaving him once more as his hand began to move.

It had been quite a while since he let himself get off. And Ignis was certain it would be even longer before he let himself do this again. Then again, maybe not. As much as he loved his friends dearly, and trusted them with his life-there were days he could not stand being in the same room as them.

Was it their earlier fight with a daemon? Mayhaps the amount of fighting they had done back to back in costlemark tower. Maybe it was the nifs getting to him-or maybe the amount of times he specifically stated to watch for the enemies movements -only to be half ignored.

And then minutes later, being asked if there was any ideas.

The young chef shook his head, riding himself of those thoughts and instead shifting to nothing, letting his mind go blank as he focused on the feeling. Ignis never really needed any material, such as porn, to get himself going. He would rather let his imagination run amok than try finding material for what he liked-if anything, that is.

As for what he liked to think of, it varied-sometimes it was rather vanilla, with the general male and female ratios. Sometimes it wasn't so vanilla. Sometimes there'd be more guys than women, and sometimes there was nothing for him to imagine-generally he had no time to indulgence in fantasies. Such was a time.

But, then again it was rare for him to ever need fantasies, or to even let off steam like he was.

A soft, barely above whisper, groan leaves the analyst's mouth-his right hand working faster on his shaft, going all the way up to the head to smear precum over the tip. His left hand worked on his balls, gently massaging them as he held himself up against the wet surface of the tiled wall.

Gods, he missed being home at times when he was doing things like this. He had access to things that would help with this-but alas, it would have to do. He didn't really have time for it anyway. Not with the others guaranteed to return soon.

Moving his hand even faster, Ignis felt his legs tremble slightly-his body shuddering as his eyes closed (though, with his hair all drenched and in his face-there was no point in keeping them open to begin with.) and he began to picture a pair of lips wrapped around his cock, a head bobbing up and down as a hand played with his testicles. His fingers tightened around him, and a soft gasp leaves him as he froze-his mind stuck on the mouth taking him in all the way, the head of his cock hitting the back of their throat.

He bites the bottom of his lip-mainly to conceal the long, drawn out moan that would have other wise left his throat as he sprayed white streams onto the bottom of the sower, only for the water to quickly wash it away and into the drain.

Goodness, he has never came that much before. Then again how often is it that he thinks of someone's mouth wrapped around him?

Soft pants leave the advisor, before he sighs in content and lets go of his now soft cock. Perhaps now he could face the others without getting too annoyed. Then again he supposed if they do annoy him again-he could just feed them tofu.


End file.
